Taken: a HTTYD Fanfic
by simonjamesroger
Summary: A what if AU. Hiccup is taken as a child, and his parents have no idea what happened to him. Years later, Trader Johann meets a young lad on an island full of dragons. The young boy eventually grows into a young man who must embrace his lost heritage if he and his draconic family are to survive. Eventual Hiccstrid. May later update to rated M.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Taken: a HTTYD fanfic! For those of you not joining me from Genius' Bodyguard, check that story out too. It's a good one. I'm posting this and chapter one today, along with a one-shot and the most recent chapter of the aforementioned Genius' Bodyguard. After that, the two multi-chapter stories will trade off postings. Upload times on both will be rather slow.**

**All the best,**

**The Author**

Prologue- Missing

It was the worst raid Berk had suffered in nearly a decade. Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk and its resident Hairy Hooligan tribe, was hard at work beating off the encroaching dragons. His wife Valka was also hard at work, ensuring no lasting damage was dealt to the dragons. Stoick didn't understand or particularly approve of her protectiveness of the creatures, but he accepted it as part of the woman he loved and allowed her to continue. Finally, after a long night of fighting, the dragons finally flew away, taking some livestock and fish baskets with them. Gobber, Stoick's best friend, hobbled up to him. "Well, that was an intense one. I'm surprised your son didn't wake in the night, Stoick."

"So, Greta had no problems to report?"

"Nope. Hiccup slept like the baby he is, apparently, and she reported no dragons approached the house as far as she could tell. She stood guard from the front door."

Stoick started to set about to the cleanup, but after only a few minutes, there was a loud scream from the Haddock house. Stoick dropped the debris he was holding and darted for the house. He found Valka standing over an empty cradle, the window open. She turned and grasped onto Stoick's large form and sobbed heavily into it. "Valka, what happened? Where's Hiccup?"

She managed to choke out a response through her sobs. "I don't know. When I got up here, the window was open. He's gone, Stoick, he was taken, and we don't know where or by who!" Her sobbing intensified as Stoick started to break down. His only son, his pride and joy, the little man who would one day be the chief of Berk, was gone.

It had been four months since the baby Hiccup had been taken, and Valka was waiting anxiously at the port for her husband to come in. The ship had been spotted returning from Outcast Island an hour ago, and soon her son and husband would be home. They had to be. The Outcasts were the only enemies the Hooligan tribe had. The ship pulled into port, and a stone-faced Stoick stepped off. Valka noticed the red rings around his eyes, and realized he had been crying below deck. A wail tore from her throat as her husband walked over and took her into his arms. "We searched the entire island. The outcasts didn't take him. Hiccup has vanished. Everybody, go back to your homes and leave the Chief and Chieftess in peace." Spitelout's voice rang out, sending villagers scurrying as Stoick gently led Valka up to the Haddock house.


	2. A Strange Young Boy

Chapter One- A Strange Young Boy

Trader Johann was known across the Archipelago as an adventurer of unmatched ability. His ship had visited the most feared area of the oceans, and he brought anything, from spices and exotic materials from the Far East, to weapons and crops from Byzantium, to a strange nut called Cocoa from some friendly tribes far to the west over a great expanse of ocean, he had seen everything. So naturally, when he woke up on a beach next to his wrecked boat with an arm that was clearly broken, and didn't recognize the island, he had a very bad feeling. He managed to stumble to his feet, and spotted a forest in the distance. Hopefully, a forest meant civilization, so he started on his way. He was also curious about the large mountain covered with Ice on the far side, but he figured the locals could be asked about it. After some time, he heard what sounded like a twig snapping and whirled around. Seeing nothing, he slowly continued on his way, waiting for the right moment. After several more minutes of walking, he whipped around a spotted a mop of auburn hair vanishing into a bush. He scurried over and reached into the bush, pulling out a small boy. He had auburn hair and brilliant green eyes, and he was releasing guttural growls and strange roars. "Now now, young lad, calm yourself! I mean no harm."

The child obviously didn't understand Norse, so Johann put him down slowly. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the boy scampered back into the bushes. Sighing, Johann continued on his way. Several hours later, Johann finally stopped for lunch. He quickly started a campfire and set some leftover salted pork and some bread in a pan. As the smell filled the grove, the boy once again appeared before Johann, seemingly drawn to the smell of cooked meat. Johann smiled at him. "Like the smell, huh? Come on over here, I won't hurt you."

The boy seemed to understand the gesture, and moved towards the log where Johann had patted his hand. The boy again started to growl and roar, and one of the roars was when Johann figured it out: The boy sounded like a dragon. The high pitch of the child's voice meant the only roar that sounded accurate was that of a Terrible Terror, but that was what it currently sounded like. "How did you learn to speak with dragons, little one? Well, no matter, I guess I should teach you some Norse."

Johann was hurrying to keep up with the child. The attempts to teach Norse to the little one were just starting to bear fruit after several days of teaching. The strange duo was also approaching the large mountain. Johann had seen no other humans about, but every time a dragon crossed the two's path, his young guide seemed to strike them up in conversation, and almost always the dragons would provide the trader with various fruits. He came to learn some things from the boy as well, as he more than once was stopped from wondering into the lairs of seemingly less-friendly dragons. The trader had never known dragons to be friendly or docile, and his amazement still hadn't faded when they seemed to treat him like a guest on the island. Finally, they approached a small cave in the side of the mountain. The boy turned to him. "Careful. Meet…Chief? He nice. Me talk."

Johann walked in with the boy and was astonished. The interior of the mountain was surprisingly warm, and was filled to the brim with dragons. They were flying, eating, and caring for chicks. The baby dragons were not only adorable, but eagerly greeted both the boy and Johann. Suddenly, a loud rumble filled the cave. The young boy scampered towards a lake as the biggest dragon Johann had ever seen emerged. It towered over any other dragon, decidedly over 500 feet, and Johann gaped up at it. The boy growled and roared back at it, then it leaned in over Johann and exhaled some ice into his hair with its nose. After that, it turned around and the dragons got back to business as usual.

It had been several months since Johann's crash. Once he had taught the boy enough Norse to communicate well, the Dragons helped gather up wood and he started to rebuild his ship. The boy was curious and a good helper, and seemed to have a knack for working with his hands, even though he seemed to be about eight. One day while they were working, the boy spoke up. "Johann, why don't I have a name?"

He looked at the small boy. "What do you mean? Don't the dragons have a name for you?"

The eight-year-old shook his head. "They just call me Little One. Since I don't have any defining characteristics, unlike Fanghook or Boomer, they haven't found a name for me."

Johann was quiet as he thought. This boy needed a name; he couldn't just keep calling him "boy." Then he had a thought. "I'm going to name you Skarp. It's the word for clever from my native Norway."

Skarp wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that kind of an odd name to have?"

Johann shrugged. "Not in the Barbaric Archipelago. Most parents name their children things like Dogsbreath, Camikazi, Thuggory, and Fishlegs."

Skarp laughed. "Why? It seems so silly."

Johann laughed himself. "It's an old wives' tale that a horrible name will scare away trolls and other evil beings."

The older trader and the newly christened boy continued to work and the ship finally began to take shape.

Johann was smiling as he pulled his ship up to King Island. Skarp was already waiting for him, and helped to pull the boat into the dock. Skarp was probably around 13 or 14 at this point, though Johann wasn't actually sure since the child had no idea when he'd been born or how old he actually was. The two had become dear friends over the years, with Skarp practically being a son to him. His relationship with the boy, as well as the boy's relationship with dragons, had led Johann to cut ties with groups he was realizing were probably more dangerous than he should have been working with anyway. A young Night Fury showed up not long after the boat was pulled in. The young dragon had arrived at the sanctuary courtesy of Cloudjumper not long after Johann left that first time, and had quickly become like a brother to Hiccup, the two being utterly unique in the sanctuary. Johann smiled, and addressed the Night Fury in very rough Dragonese. "Why hello there, Toothless. How have you and Skarp been?"

The dragon snorted. "We've been okay. I see your Dragonese has improved since we last met. Been practicing with the Seaboilers?"

It took Johann a second to remember "Seaboilers" as the dragon name for Scauldrons. "Yes, well enough. Their accents are a bit hard to decipher sometimes, but I make do where I can."

The two chatted as Johann headed towards the mountain. The young man he had grown so fond of has started working metal at a forge Johann brought him for his "tenth birthday" (he settled this as "two years since the day we met.") Skarp had quickly mastered smithing, and thanks to the use of Gronkle Iron his tools had become Johann's best selling products. His hand sickles, hoes, shovels, utensils, and other small commodities had impressed many Viking villages, and he had to battle off many a blacksmith's questions to protect King Island and his young charge. He was especially worried with how interested Gobber had been in finding the smith responsible. The two eventually arrived in the depths of the mountain, where Johann placed the customary basket of fish out for the dragons of the sanctuary writ large, as well as the very large swordfish he had caught for the King of Dragons. The King was a kind soul, but in recent years he had started to train for battle after Johann had warned him about Drago Bludvist and his insane plan for world domination. The king was an even more imposing figure now as a result, but Johann had long ago learned that the large dragon was the kindest and wisest being he had ever met.

"So, Skarp, I'm a bit low on supplies and going to need to make another run. I'll be back around time for your birthday. Is there anything ready for me form the forge?"

Skarp nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely, Johann. I've got several sets of utensils, some hand sickles, shovels, and trowels, and a very nice set of shields. I tested them; they can withstand anything up to and including Nadder flames. Assuming you don't get bowled over by the blast."

Johann smiled. "That, I think I will keep for myself. Help me load up the ship?"

Skarp shook his head, as did Toothless, and the three set off to load his ship and say their goodbyes.


	3. Those Who Were Left Behind

Chapter 2- Those Who Were Left Behind

Calls were echoing across Berk, as the day of Trader Johann's arrival had come. He pulled in, smiling and friendly as always. Astrid Hofferson was particularly excited, since Johann had started carrying strange tools in recent trips. Rumor on the island was that he might soon start bringing weapons and armor made from the odd new metal. The various gardening tools made of the stuff had become extremely popular, as they made the work so much easier on the tough ground of Berk. Oddly, when Johann had demonstrated the metal three years ago when it started to show up, a small hand sickle had broken a regular sword in half like it was nothing. Astrid just hoped to get a new axe made from the stuff. As Johann let his docking plank slide over, Astrid was the first one on board. "Johann, did you get anything new made with that special metal?"

Johann laughed. "Calm down, Miss Hofferson. I have some shields of the stuff fresh for you. I heard from my source that it can even withstand Nadder fire."

Astrid quickly shelled out her saved up money for the new shield. As she walked off the ship, she overheard Gobber and Chief Stoick talking to the trader. "This is such high quality work, Johann. Ye have ta let me meet yer smith someday."

Stoick spoke up after that. "If he would just make some weapons for us, we could end the war with the devil beasts once and for all, and avenge my son."

Johann shook his head. "He refuses to make weapons, and I will not force him to. We've been over this, gentlemen, but I will not reveal who my source is. Ever. Just, trust me, the tools are enough."

Gobber glared at him. "Well at least tell me what this metal is. If I can find a source, I can make the weapons for us. If I have time with all the repairs I have to do."

Johann again shook his head. "There would be no business sense in that, so no. I will just tell you, it would require cooperation that you would be unable to achieve."

After much grumbling from the bulky smith, Johann went back to peddling his wares as the Chief and his best friend walked away. Astrid followed after, and caught the two talking in front of the Chief's house. Astrid walked up to them as they talked. "If we follow him, we could find where it is."

Stoick shook his head. "I would worry too much about Valka to leave. And besides, if Johann spotted our fleet, he would cut off trade with us. We stay here."

Astrid thought for a second. She was fifteen now. She could easily snag a boat and follow behind, her father had taught her everything she needed to pilot a ship. She decided that, once Johann left, she would follow him. If she could just meet this smith, she could probably convince him to make some weapons for the village. If he only heard about their struggles, he would obviously help out.

Astrid was lost. She'd snuck a ship out of harbor, and while she followed Johann relatively well for a couple of hours, a sudden storm had blown in. Her ship was being pounded around in all directions, it's cold, and her sense of orientation was completely wrecked. She was currently scanning the choppy seas in hopes of finding Johann, but there was no sign of him. "Great job, Astrid. Try to impress the village, secure us better weapons, and all you do is get lost."

With a sigh, she shivered and drew the soaked blanket closer to herself. It didn't help. For all she knew, she was stranded at sea. Nobody knew where she was. The people of Berk wouldn't even know she left until morning. She felt tears start to gather in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She could do this! Just as the thought passed through her head, a particularly large wave sucked up her ship and capsized it. She was dunked into the frigid water and sank like a rock. She started clawing at the clasps to her shoulder pauldrons, but she was sinking to fast and the wind had been knocked out of her. As she sank to the bottom, her vision started to darken. As her eyes were about to close, a shadow fell over her, and then she remembered no more.

Stoick was making his morning rounds, Valka at his side, when Asmund Hofferson startled the husband and wife out of their conversation. "Stoick! My Astrid! She's gone!"

The chief of Berk was moving in an instant, Valka hot on his heels as Asmund raced with them off towards the docks. As they arrived, they found Bucket and Mulch pulling an upside-down ship out of the water. Some blonde hairs still clung to some of the damaged hull. Mulch shook his head. "I'm sorry Asmund, but there was no sign of her. We only know she took this boat because of the hairs. It had been capsized. She's gone."

A strangled cry tore from Asmund's throat. He fell to his knees, and all Stoick could do to comfort his friend was be there. He turned to his wife as he patted his friend's shoulders in the most comforting manner he could. "Dear, go find Trisha. She needs to know. And send a letter to Meathead. I think Finn needs to come back from his self-imposed exile. His family needs him."

Astrid was cold. Still. She was just coming to consciousness, and in the dim light of a cave she could make out a dark shape at the far end. A pair of bright green eyes shone out of the darkness, and soon a small black dragon prowled out from the darkness, looking like a panther. Astrid's first reaction was to reach for her axe, but she soon panicked when she realized it wasn't there. In fact, she wasn't currently wearing anything. Her clothes were gone, as were all of her weapons. She had never felt so vulnerable, and she quickly shoved herself up against the wall. The dragon just kept creeping closer. She opened her mouth to scream when it died in her throat. In the dragon's mouth were some new clothes, clearly just made. The strange beast put the bundle of clothing down in front of her, and she realized its eyes were dilated. It motioned towards the clothes, as if to tell her to put them on. Warily, she moved her hand out and looked through the pile. She let out a relieved sigh when her undergarments were in the pile still. Sure, she would need to find a way to make a replacement, but maybe whoever had… and then it hit her. Some person, an actual human, lived on this island. And apparently, they lived in harmony with dragons. She quickly dressed, feeling the new leather skirt and blouse. They were rough and rigid, but it would do until she could find some wool.

As she finished dressing, the dragon let out a strange-sounding growl. It echoed down the cave, only to be answered by a responding growl. Once again, she found herself reaching for an axe that wasn't there. She covered her eyes and cringed against the wall when she heard footsteps, and then a sigh. A nasally voice broke through. "Look, lady, I'm not going to hurt you, I just didn't feel comfortable with you being around the others with weapons. I mean, Uncle usually carries a dagger, but we all trust him. Now come on, look at me. I can't be that scary."

Astrid slowly opened her eyes and saw a scrawny fishbone of a boy standing before her. His auburn hair was a little messy, and he had piercing, forest-green eyes not unlike the dragon next to her. It took her a second to find her voice. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to arrive here; I was just following somebody and got lost. I don't want trouble, I just want to get back home to Berk."

The boy cocked an eyebrow. "Berk?" Then he did something incredible. He turned to the dragon and growled. It sounded so like a dragon that Astrid had no idea what he was. Clearly, though, he was not human. The beast growled back at him, and he sighed. "That's quite a way from here. You're lucky Shocks found you where and when he did, or you likely would have drowned. Look, it will take some time, but we can build you a boat to get you back there, and I can even escort you within a couple hours, but the rest will be up to you."

Astrid thought for a second. "That could be okay. My name's Astrid. What's yours?"

The boy flashed a crooked grin at her that, for some reason, made her heart skip a beat. "I'm Skarp. It's nice to meet you. Now come on. I think the King would like to meet you."

**AN- And here's chapter 2! for those wondering, Astrid's rather lukewarm reaction is that she's so weirded out she can't even really comprehend what's happening. Between Skarp talking to dragons and the way Toothless is acting, she just kinda can't get her brain working. Next chapter, she will have a...stronger reaction once her brain finishes processing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Simonjamesroger**


End file.
